The present invention relates to dental implants that are inserted into the alveolar bone and, more particularly, to dental implants for anterior teeth.
Dental implants are typically achieved with the surgical implantation of an implant into the patient's alveolar arch and open to the gum line. The implant performs the role of the root structure of a natural tooth to secure a crown of a natural tooth to the patient's jaw. In current practice, a device called an abutment is secured with a retaining screw to the implant to provide a post structure above the gum line to which the crown is then attached, typically by cementation.
Due to the angle between the alveolus and the alignment of most anterior teeth and some posterior teeth, screw retention of crowns to current abutments would require access through the front of the crown or another location that would not provide proper cosmetic results. Accordingly, due to this misalignment, current crowns are cemented to the abutment. Cementation of a crown to an abutment has certain negative consequences. The cemented crown is not easily removable for any required maintenance. In addition, the implant site often reacts adversely to cement which may lead to the loss of the implant.
The most frequent condition that requires maintenance is the loosening of the screw retaining the abutment to the implant. If the retaining screw loosens, destruction of the crown to gain access to the abutment retaining screw is required. This, in turn, necessitates the fabrication of a new crown.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved system, method and apparatus for the retention of crowns to dental implants.